1. Field
The following description relates to a bin-picking system and a bin-picking method.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial robots have been used for the automation of manufacturing processes. For example, industrial robots have been applied for assembly and pick and place, for example, such as packaging of objects (for example, components) that are placed in a certain location to improve productivity. A cell manufacturing system has been introduced for needs of flexible production lines. Thus, a great deal of development research is currently under way on bin-picking systems to assembly and pick and place. Bin-picking allows detecting a location of a target object to be assembled or packaged from randomly stacked objects and completing assembly or packaging by repeating pick and place processes.
Typical bin-picking method estimates location and pose of objects using a 3-dimensional scanner and then picking an object which is on the top therefrom in a bin-picking box. A structured light and a stereo method using a 2D camera have being used to estimate location and pose of objects.
Since objects placed in a bin-picking box are randomly oriented and overlapped with each other, errors are commonly caused in estimating location and pose of a bin-picking target object. Specially, if the surface material of objects such as plastics has a characteristic of reflecting light, it is very difficult to identify and detect location and pose of a target object from the objects overlapped with each other.